Daddy's Little Girls
by Caleb Jones
Summary: Justin & Max watch their sister get away with murder yet again by allowing her doting father to let her go without punishment one time too many. The boys have a plan. If you can't stop Alex, then BE Alex! What could possibly go wrong? Featuring the return of Maxine! Introducing Justine! Could Uncle Kelbo come to their rescue? Or will he make it worse? Have you MET Kelbo? Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Alex casts a spell!

**Daddy's Little Girls**

**A 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' fourth season story set after Maxine changed back into Max.**

**By Caleb Jones**

**Alex looked around at the crazy mess her latest spell had just caused.**

**There were large red lips floating around Waverly Place trying to kiss everyone, and frightened people running from them all round the part of the city where the family diner was located. All Alex had wanted was to have a Hershey's Kiss float over to her so she didn't have to get up from the comfy couch. So she cast a spell.**

**"Animatis sweet kisses.'**

**But something went wrong. People ran out of the diner in horror, and their screams were joined seconds later by the people in Waverly Place. Instead of wonderful candy floating into her mouth, the sweet chocolate had transformed into giant red lips demanding actual kisses from a frightened public. That might not have been so bad but the giant lips were trying to suck the citizenry they way humans suck up loose strands of spaghetti.**

**Wizardry once again threatened to be exposed to a frightened city of normal people!**

**Justin pieced together a reversal spell which changed the lips back into small Hershey's kisses which fell from the sky.**

**As the reversal spell took effect, a flying kiss headed towards Alex. Suddenly it began to shrink and became a normal sized Hershey's kiss again. Alex plucked it from the air and ate it.**

**Justin and Harper quickly spread a rumor that the Hershey Kisses people were filming a commercial nearby and the holograms they were using had malfunctioned. Alex laughed at how gullible the neighborhood people were! Then she reached for more chocolate…**

**"Yummmmmy! See everyone, that wasn't so bad! Have some chocolate!" She tried to look like all's well that had ended well. But her mother wasn't fooled. Not one bit.**

**"Alexandra Margarita Russo! I can't believe you put half of Manhattan through an attack of giant lips to get a candy, and all you have to say is that 'that wasn't so bad.' Alex, _IT_. _WAS_. _BAD__!"_**

**"People were frightened, young lady! You are grounded so bad, that you will have to take college courses online in your room until you graduate. (Which isn't a bad idea come to think of it. You might actually learn something if we are around to keep you in line.) If you think that is tough punishment, just wait till your father hears about this!"**

**Coincidentally, Alex's father walked through the door of the diner, his hands loaded with Hershey's kisses. **

**"Hey guys, guess what! There were chocolate Hershey's kisses falling like the rain as I was walking home. What a great day! I brought home chocolate for everyone! Hey, why is everyone scowling at Alex…"**

**Her mother told her father the story about Alex, her laziness, and the spell she used which created havok throughout the neighborhood. Then she told him about the punishment.**

**"What do you have to say about this Alex?" her father said, pulling a chocolate kiss out from his shirt pocket and eating it.**

**"All I wanted was a piece of chocolate, Daddy…" A tiny tear of sadness rolled down his little girl's face.**

**"See dear? She only did it because she enjoys fine chocolate." He gulped down the chocolate he had just put in his mouth. "Like father, like daughter! Such gooooood chocolate! Yummy!" He turned to his wife. **

**"I really don't see a problem here. Everyone outside seemed happy to get free chocolate when I got off the subway. I even heard that the Hershey's kisses people are making a TV commercial in the area." **

**"And I don't believe she tried to make trouble intentionally. I think we can let her off with a warning this time, honey." He gave Alex a hug. "Just be more careful the next time you use a spell, ok, honey."**

**Alex kissed him on the cheek. "I sure will, Daddy!"**

**"Hey, look. I still have some chocolate left. Want to share it with me Alex? We better eat it in the kitchen. These little wrappers are a bit messy."**

**"I'd love to, Daddy!" Alex said, sneaking a smile at her brothers who were standing there dumbfounded. She followed her father into the kitchen.**

**Justin turned to his mom. "Are you going to let her get away with this? Those monster lips almost kissed us all to death! And her punishment seems to be to get more chocolate to eat!"**

**"I tried, Justin. But your sister has her father wrapped around her thumb. It's the advantage of being 'Daddy's Little Girl.' It's a special bond you boys will never have, I'm afraid. I had the same advantage with your grandfather when I was her age. In his eyes, I could do no wrong. Even when I did. Your uncle Ernesto hated it as much as you boys seem to now. But there is nothing you can do about it but wait for her to get older in her father's eyes." **

**"So she just gets away with it again?" Justin asked.**

**"Eventually your father will see Alex as a grown up and begin treating her like one. And then she will have to learn to accept the consequences of her actions. I know it's not fair, but life isn't always fair. You can't change a father's heart, and to be honest I wouldn't want to be able to do so. I know I'll always be Daddy's little girl in my own father's heart and I love that we have that special relationship. And I won't ruin that for Alex even if it means she gets away with making trouble once again." **

**She paused and kissed her two sons on the cheek. **

**"At least I have my two handsome boys to watch over her and keep her out of trouble, like you did today Justin. Don't think it goes unnoticed, son! I better go make sure they at least clean up the mess they are probably making in the kitchen.**

**"Max, can you believe Alex got away with it again?" Justin asked his youngest sibling, who had been unusually quiet in response to the situation.**

**"Actually I do, Justin. When you and Alex turned me into Maxine I got to be 'Daddy's little girl' for a few months and I know just how her and mom feel about it. It was really cool and special. I miss it now. Every time he acts like this around Alex, it's like he totally forgot about those times we spent together when I was Maxine. It was the only good thing I had when you turned me into a little girl and couldn't turn me back to normal. Well, there was also being able to sing… I miss that too. And of course there was being able to go into the girl's gym and look at all the girls in our high school getting undressed without all the girls screaming at me to get out. That was cool." **

**"I'm sure it was, Max. That reminds me, I was thinking about asking out Janet Deedeez, and I was wondering if the rumors that she stuffs her bras are true. Brother to brother, did you ever notice her while you were Maxine?"**

**"How could I NOT notice her? Her chest enters a room and the rest of her follows after. She was usually getting dressed from the gym class before mine. While I was getting ready for gym class I got to look at her a lot. I think she wanted all the girls to look at her. She did stuff her bra the first month I was in school as Maxine. But in one of the last few days before I turned back, I heard her talking in the locker room to her best friend Erica. She was boasting that she had a growth spurt and had stopped buying Kleenex each week to stuff with. She even showed them off to me and the other girls in the locker room. They were all envious. Heck, even I was a little envious! I don't think you will be disappointed, dude!"**

**"Thanks, Max! I'll ask her out for the dance next week. I should turn you back into Maxine for a day so you could ask her if she would want to go out with me."**

**"You made Maxine eleven years old, dude. Janet's a senior. She barely tolerated my being in the same school as her. She certainly would not talk boys with Maxine. But maybe she would with Alex! Didn't you turn yourself into Alex when you were building that float for the school parade? Why not do it again and ask Janet for yourself. As Alex."**

**"Interesting idea, Max. If she doesn't like me, I don't have to ask her and have her reject me. I like it!**

**And it give me another idea as well. I could use a practice run as Alex. Maybe we can take the advantages Alex has of being Daddy's little girl away from her…"**

**To be concluded in the next exciting chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Alex, Alex, Alex!

**Daddy's Little Girls**

**A 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' fourth season story set after Maxine changed back into Max.**

**By Caleb Jones**

**Previously…**

**"Maybe we can take the advantage Alex has of being Daddy's little girl away from her…" Justin told Max.**

**And now…**

**Part 2 Alex, Alex, Alex…**

**A few days later, it was time for Alex's monthly Daddy/Daughter lunch with her father. Alex was waiting in the diner for her father to finish the dishes, a chore she had sweet-talked him into doing for her. Justin and Max were hiding in the kitchen, and well prepared with a few special spells. They said their spells and turned each other into duplicates of their sister Alex, right down to the same dress, high heels and make-up she was wearing.**

**"Cool! It's just like being Maxine again, Justin. Or should I call you Justine…"**

**"You do, Max, and I'll hit you…" Justin looked at his fist, now the much smaller fist of his sister and far less powerful. "I'll hit you with this purse!" Alex swung the duplicate of Alex's purse around as if it were a deadly ninja weapon.**

**"Easy bro! Don't get your panties in a bunch!"**

**"Actually, my panties do seem to be in a bunch!" Justin tried to tug them loose, but found nothing but skin. "Oh my god! I think Alex is wearing a thong!"**

**"That's so cool, Justin! When Mom and I went shopping for Maxine's clothes, she refused to buy me anything but granny panties. Thongs are cool!"**

**"Not when you are the one wearing them…" Justin said, not willing to search further on the duplicate of his sister's body he was wearing to get more comfortable. He brushed Alex's long hair away from his new face and peeked out the kitchen window. He spotted his father walking down from upstairs.**

**"It's time for daddy's other 'little girls' to make an appearance, Max."**

**"You mean there are more of them than us here?"**

**"No, you idiot, I mean you and me! Let's go!"**

**They walked over as best they could in Alex's high heels to her table and sat down on either side of her.**

**Alex was so shocked to see the two twin versions of herself sit by her side that she was for once in her life speechless. All she could say was "What? WHAT?"**

**When her father went downstairs to take Alex out for the day, he was shocked to find three of her! Each one claimed to be Alex, and being siblings each could answer any questions he asked while trying to figure it out. So their dad naturally had no choice but to bring his triplet daughters to lunch.**

**Justin was smiling. His plan was a success! Max gets to be 'Daddy's little girl' again, and Justin gets a taste of being Daddy's favorite as well.**

**Needless to say, Alex wasn't too thrilled to have to share her Daddy/Daughter time with two other Alex's!**

**The real Alex got an idea. She suggested to her father that he take them all shopping, and when they got to the mall she led her surprised faux siblings into the sexy Victoria's Secret bra store. The two boys in Alex bodies flinched at the sight of all those bras as Alex had expected. Her plan worked, and the real Alex was ready to act! She pointed to her two duplicates.**

**"AHA! See daddy, they flinched! They are so NOT me!" But her dad had also flinched and was looking away from the store. After all, he's a grown man in front of a store filled with ladies underwear!**

**Alex realized she would have to take this to the next level! Now that they were girls, specifically her, she knew they had no more strength than the real Alex would. With the element of surprise on her side, Alex grabbed a few bras in her size and dragged the boys in her bodies into the girls dressing room.**

**"If you really _are_ me like you claim, then just like me you will want to try on these lovely bras." Alex told her identical siblings. She handed them each a pretty, girly bra.**

**Justin dropped his like it was on fire, but Max took his bra and started to get undressed**

**"MAX!" Justin said, and knocked Max's hands away from his dress.**

**"What? Oh right. Sorry Alex! But I was Maxine for months because of the two of you and I guess I got used to wearing girls clothes. I even wondered what it would be like sometimes if you had made me a little older and I had needed to wear more than a training bra. But I guess it would be too weird to see your body without clothes Alex, even if it is my body for today as well. Forgive me, Alex?"**

**Alex hugged her temporary sister. How could she not accept a heartfelt apology from someone who looked as cute as Max did!**

**"Now get out of here and tell Daddy who you are! Or else we can shop for make-up next. Mom never let Maxine wear any so I'm sure neither of you can put on lipstick and mascara like I can! You better tell him you are not me!"**

**"She got us good dude!"**

**"It's OK." Justin told Max. He pulled Max's long hair aside and whispered in his ear. "I have a plan B, Max! Or should I say… Maxine!"**

**When Alex came out of the store with a new bra purchase, she was shocked to see her daddy with two ten-year-old little girls. Instead of her twins, Maxine and another little girl who looked like herself back when she was still in training bras were laughing at her father's stupid jokes and her Daddy was eating it all up like… chocolate! He had a big grin on his face.**

**"Look Alex, Maxine is back! And she brought a friend! She's YOU when you were also ten years old! You were so darned cute at that age! My two little girls are back! How cool is that!"**

**Alex saw red for a minute but then she calmed down. She knew when she was beaten.**

**But that time was NOT this time!**

**Three could play this game! She ran back into the dressing room and mumbled a spell.**

**The others are astonished to see an eight year old Alex walk out of the store, run up to her daddy, and give him a big hug! The now youngest Alex sticks out her tongue at the ten year old version of herself who used to be her older brother Justin.**

**"I don't know what is going on here but this is getting just little too good to be true. We are going home!" Their father got up and paid the bill for Alex's purchase.**

**"Now, young ladies! March…"**

**Soon, back at their Waverly Place diner, Alex's Mom was astonished to see her husband walk in with two young girls looking just like Alex did at 8 and 10 yrs old! Then she saw Maxine trailing behind them, dressed in the same dress as the other two little girls. "Maxine! You're back! I missed you so much!" She ran up and hugged and kissed the daughter she had thought she would never see again!**

**She looked Maxine right in the eyes with a big smile. "I love you too, Max! You know that! But I do miss Maxine sometimes. It was so nice to have a little girl around the house again. And now I have _three_ little darlings! I assume one of you other girls is the real Alex? **

**Theresa turned to the smallest girl and smiled.**

**"I remember my beautiful Alex when she was this age, so I am guessing you are the real Alex." She hugged the eight-year-old girl. And then she turned to the last little girl, the ten-year-old version of Alex.**

**"You must be… Harper?" Ten-year-old Alex shook her head no.**

**"No? Then that leave only one other possibility. You must be my eldest son Justin.**

**"Hi, Mom..." the female Justin said to indicate that she had gotten his identity right. His mother hugged him and then hugged the other two girls with great delight.**

**"Look at the three of you! You are so darned cute!" Mom said.**

**"I know, Theresa! I said the same thing when I saw them! Isn't it wonderful!" her husband said.**

**"Yes, but what is going on, Jerry?" She looked at the three little girls and smiled. "I don't know what you did but I'm sure it means you did something wrong! And I have the perfect punishment." She reached into the boots of daddy's three little girls and removed their wizard wands.**

**"Ha!" Alex said. "We don't need the wands Mom, we can just use spells to turn ourselves back to normal."**

**The three little girls didn't notice as their father wandered off somewhere while their mother had been talking to them.**

**Alex used a spell to reverse her youth reversal spell.**

**Maxine used another spell to change Justine back into Justin, and Justine used a similar spell to change Maxine back into Max.**

**Nothing happened!**

**The three little girls said the spells again and again, but remained unchanged!**

**Jerry, their father, came out of the lair and had a big smile on his face. "Maybe you all forgot when you decided to drop all those extra years young ladies, but you get your powers when you are twelve years old. And right now none of you are twelve. Maxine, this means you are our oldest child now."**

**"Cool! I always wanted to be the oldest!" Maxine hugged her little sisters with glee.**

**Alex stared at her new older sisters who had been her brothers less than an hour ago. "I always wanted to have a sister, but this is ridiculous!"**

**"I wouldn't count on changing back when you get to be twelve again if I were you. (And wouldn't it really be even more confusing if I _were_ you!)" Jerry Russo told his beautiful little daughters.**

**"None of you apparently want to be older anymore, and you boys seem to want to be girls. Well, it looks like you will all get what you wanted. Since you won't be needing your powers for the next few years, I took the liberty of locking up the power battery that gave you your powers. And of course, that means the portal to the Wizard World is powered down and locked as well."**

**Dad looked down at the young girls. They were so much shorter now that it was cute. He towered over them again. You know what? I had so much fun with my three little girls today that I think we will keep it this way for a while. Maybe until you are old enough to go to high school again in about six or seven years.**

**The three little girls gasped!**

**Their mother kneeled down and gave her little girls a big hug. "Your father and I love you each as you were, but to be honest, we had always dreamed of having a family of all girls when we planned on getting married and having children. Of course we loved you boys as much as Alex when you were born and we found out you weren't girls. But since you two boys have been so obliging and turned yourself into girls, we now have the family we dreamed of. Your father has the three little girls he always wanted and I have the little girls I always wanted to have ever since I read 'Little Women' as a little girl myself!" She gave her husband a warm hug and they admired their three darling daughters.**

**"You know what, Theresa? We have to go out and celebrate tonight, honey! We'll get Harper to baby-sit the girls. She's used to the crazy things these three get themselves into, especially Alex. And she's going to love having three little girls to design clothes for. Harper will be just like an older sister to you girls! And it will be nice to have a live in babysitter this time around!"**

**"Since we donated all of Alex's old clothes to charity years ago and you won't fit into any of her teen-aged clothing, we'll have to go shopping for whole new wardrobes for the three of you. She noticed the bra that Alex had purchased in the Victoria's secret bag. I guess you won't be needing this for another few years Alex. You don't even need a training bra yet, young lady! No sense letting such a pretty bra go to waste though. I'll wear it tonight for my date with your father!" She whispered to Jerry, "If you are especially nice today, I'll let you help me put on the bra tonight."**

**"Ewwww!" the three little girls said in near harmony. Their father however had a big smile on his face as he pictured his wife modeling the bra for him later that evening…**

**"Oh my! This is going to be so much fun, girls!" their mother said. "Come along, Alexandra, Justine and Maxine. We're going shopping! Jerry, you can work the diner while we girls hit the mall." She grabbed her purse from behind the counter.**

**Ignoring the stunned looks on their children's faces, Theresa took the hands of her three little girls and escorted them back to the mall.**

**_The end. (Unless I get a lot of reviews asking for more of this story…) __ :)  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping and Scheming!

_A 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' fourth season story set after Maxine changed back into Max._

_Previously on Wizards - __**Daddy's Little Girls!**_

"Maybe we can take the advantage Alex has of being Daddy's little girl away from her…" Justin told Max.

The boys planned to take away Alex's advantage as the sole daughter in the family. So the boys cast spells to transform themselves into girls. Max changed back into Maxine, his alter ego from a spell gone bad months ago. Justin transformed into Justina, the image of his sister Alex that he had once used to build a float for school.

Of course, Alex wouldn't let them take away her being the favorite daughter that easily and retaliated by turning herself younger, so Justina and Maxine did likewise…

But there was one small problem none of them had anticipated. The three girls were too young to use magic! And to their shock, their parents loved the idea of having three little girls in their family and shut down the Wizard Power Battery permanently!

And now their story continues…

_**Daddy's Little Girls!**_

_**Part Three: Life with the Russo Sisters**_

_**Written and edited by Caleb Jones**_

One whole year had passed since the three Russo siblings had magically transformed themselves into three little girls. Alex was now nine years old, Justina was eleven, and Maxine, now the oldest, was almost twelve. Their parents had explained the disappearance of their older children Alex and Justine by telling everyone they were both accepted to early admittance into colleges in other states. To explain the three little girls presence, the parents came up with the story that cousin Maxine Russo who had visited last year had returned along with her two younger sisters, and all three were staying with them while the girl's parents were in Puerto Rico taking care of an elderly relative with Max tagging along with them to help out.

None of the three young girls were thrilled to be so young again but as they had no choice without their magical wizard powers, they were making the best of it. The one and only advantage the three sisters had since the big change in their lives was that as young pre-teen girls, they did not have to work in the family business again until they were teenagers.

Being younger also meant being sent to middle school again, even Maxine, who had spent some time in high school while unable to change back into Max when a spell had gone wrong. Then, Maxine was a temporary change and the high school had allowed her to audit classes for a few weeks. But since their parents planned to make this gender and age change permanent, the three girls were sent back to middle school. Worse yet, they were all stuck in the same grade as it was too late to make any other changes to the classes. The new Principal, a tough old bird, barely allowed them to enroll at all!

If they didn't make me take you on as students by law, you kids would be working as child labor if I had my way..." Mrs. Endora muttered under her breath while doing the necessary paperwork.

Making the best of it once enrolled, Justina formed a 'tweens' version of the Alien Language club he had been a member of in high school, and became team leader of the girls soccer team. Maxine joined the choir at school since as Maxine she once again possessed a quite beautiful singing voice. Alex got into art at an even younger age now that she was only nine years old again. It didn't take her long to relearn all her favorite art techniques!

But not everything was fun for the Russo sisters. Alex, now younger than her siblings, got quite jealous of twelve year old Maxine when she began to develop a feminine figure almost a year earlier than Alex had several years back. When Theresa proudly announced that it was time to take her oldest daughter Maxine to the mall to buy a training bra, Alex refused to come out of her room for a whole day, until her mother agreed to get her one too, despite her obvious lack of need. Justina proclaimed a little too loudly that she was "doing just fine without a boulder holder" and that she neither wanted nor needed one.

Theresa just smiled. All the women in her family including herself were large breasted, as nature had apparently intended them to be. Theresa got her first bra when she was only eleven, the first girl in her class in school. Her bosom had made her both the most popular girl (among the boys) and the most hated girl (among the girls) in school until some of the other girls finally grew into her bra size. Alex had been developing quite nicely in the bosom department before she turned herself into an eight year old girl. And Justin had turned himself into an exact copy of a younger Alex, so it was only a matter of time until he, or rather she, began developing as well. Sooner or later, Justina would need a bra whether she wanted one or not, and then the former boy would have to go bra shopping. Theresa thought to herself! If the former Justin didn't want to wear one, he should not have turned himself into a girl. 'Bras go with the territory.'

Meanwhile, Maxine was confused by the variety of bras to choose from. But she had help, and not just from her mother Theresa. Theresa had dragged Alex along with them and while Theresa looked for a few bras for herself, Alex reluctantly helped her former brother now older sister pick out a training bra.

The store saleswoman had a bit of a chuckle watching the three years younger little girl advising her older sister on what bras to wear. But she had to admit the little girl knew what she was talking about. When Theresa returned, Alex had selected three bras for her sister Maxine, and Theresa smiled. She knew Alexandria couldn't stay mad for too long, especially when the alternative to moody brooding was mall shopping! Her plan to leave the girls on their own for a few minutes had worked like a charm! The smile on both girl's faces warmed her heart. To keep the good feelings between the sisters rolling, she offered to buy them both a pretty dress each. Alex nearly jumped for joy and Maxine also seemed pleased by the offer.

Recalling years back when Alex and her friend Harper used to rely on her adult taste to select clothing, Theresa thought to herself…. 'It is so nice to have young girls to go shopping with again.'

Justina meanwhile was annoyed by repeated calls from a boy classmate who had become obsessed by her beauty. She finally resorted to handing the phone to her dad who put the young boy in his place. Jerry was more than glad to scare off any and all boys interested in his daughters. His girls were all far too young to date. This time around Alex and her sisters would have to wait until their Quinceanera to go on a date. And maybe not even then! Let them all wait until college at least, Jerry thought with a smile…

Justina hated being beautiful. Every time she looked in a mirror, she saw her sister Alex's face instead of the face she wanted to see, the face of seventeen year old Justin Russo. She missed being a boy every day. All that training in magic and she had overlooked the obvious when she had made herself younger than a Wizard can be to use magic. And now her parents might not let them use magic again. EVER!

Justina needed a plan to regain her magic and maybe even her former life as Justin. But Alex was the schemer, not her. She caught her face in a mirror again and was suddenly inspired. Justina looked just like Alex and occupied a copy of her body. Maybe that would be enough to _think_like Alex!

And it was! Justina suddenly had an inspired thought. The three sisters might be too young and powerless to cast a spell to change themselves back, but there were other wizards who could. Wizards with power! But with the portal to Wizard World shut down by their father, wizards from that realm were unable to visit. However there was one person they knew who didn't spend all of their time in the wizard world, who visited them occasionally, and who could be convinced (or tricked if need be) to help them. After all, the three de-aged girls were his nieces… and two were formerly his nephews.

But how could he get Uncle Kelbo to visit? He had no wand and no power to send out a magical message like he used to. It was so hard to be mortal! He understood his mother's dislike of magic a little better.

"Wait! Mom might be the answer!"

"I bet Mom could get Uncle Kelbo to stop by if she wanted him here… which she doesn't, of course." Mom could barely tolerate Jerry's younger brother, but that wasn't important. Kelbo might be the answer to the former Justin's dreams!

As long as Justina was thinking like Alex, she decided she might as well think a bit like her mom as well. Mom might not like Uncle Kelbo, but if she did have to contact him, she would probably do something easy and non-magical... like call Uncle Kelbo on her cell phone.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it before? I don't need a wand! I can call Uncle Kelbo myself! He can get us all back to our proper ages and bodies!"

Justina grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed up her uncle.

"Kelbo speaking."

"Hi, Uncle Kelbo! This is Ju… ah… Alex calling." The former Justin had forgotten his voice sounded like the young girl he currently was and thus he spoke like Alex. Justina realized just in time that she had to pretend to be his sister since his voice was also a duplicate of Alex now. Best not to confuse her easily confusable uncle.

"Can you come over right away, Uncle Kelbo? We need your help with a magic problem!" Help was just seconds away, she thought to herself.

"Hi! I'm not in right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can… BEEP!"

Justina felt like throwing the phone against the wall! She had let her hopes get high that she would be a boy name Justin again in a few minutes, but now she had to wait for Uncle Kelbo to return the call. And knowing her weird uncle, that meant it might be days, even months before Uncle Kelbo decided to check his phone messages and respond back. And Kelbo's skills with mortal technology were even worse than his skills with his magic wand!

The man was a devoted uncle but certainly not the brightest bulb on the block. Or even the planet! Justina meant no offence to her uncle by that description of him. Uncle Kelbo had actually described himself that way once during a visit and then pulled a dimly lit bulb from the top of his head. But calling Kelbo was the only plan Justina had to become Justin again so…

"Hi, Uncle Kelbo! This is your niece... 'Alex...' calling. Can you come over right away? We need your help with a magic problem! Thanks!"

Justina's desperate plan was now in motion. It was now just a matter of time until Uncle Kelbo stopped by and she would no longer be one of 'Daddy's little girls!' Soon Justina could go back to being the eldest brother Justin again. And it was long overdue! What had once seemed like a brilliant plan to take power over their father away from Alex a year ago was now a curse on all three children. But finally there was a chance to break that curse! And the plan depended totally on the magical talents of their Uncle Kelbo.

So it was a VERY fragile plan indeed…

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 Kelbo to the Rescue

A **'Wizards Of Waverly Place'** fourth season story set after Maxine changed back into Max.

Previously, in **Wizards - **_**Daddy's Little Girls!**_

"Maybe we can take the advantage Alex has being Daddy's little girl away from her…" Justin told Max.

The boys planned to take away sister Alex's advantage as the sole daughter in the family. So they cast spells to transform themselves into girls to compete with their sister Alex. Max changed back into Maxine, his alter ego from a spell gone bad months ago. Justin transformed into Justina, the duplicate body of his sister Alex that he had once used to trick Harper into building a float for school.

Of course, Alex wouldn't let her brothers take away her being the favorite daughter that easily, and she retaliated by turning herself younger and even more cute than Maxine! So Justina and Maxine did likewise…

But there was one small problem none of them had anticipated. The three girls were now too young to use magic! And to their shock, their parents loved the idea of having three little girls in their family so much that they shut down the Wizard Power Battery permanently!

Stuck as little girls without their magic for the past year, the very youthful Russo little girls only glimmer of hope might just be their Uncle Kelbo and his magic! And if you know Kelbo, you know there's not a whole lot of hope to spare! They will need a lot of luck as well!

Now the story continues…

_**Daddy's Little Girls!**_

_**Part Four: Justina's Plan: Kelbo To The Rescue! **_

_**(hmmm… is there a plan B?)**_

_**Written and edited by Caleb Jones**_

"Hi Ho, Alex! I got your message. Sorry I forgot to listen to check my machine for a few weeks. Or maybe it has been months… Usually you just use your wand to call. I kinda forgot how to use the thing, too be honest. But I finally remembered to play it, and here I am. I'll be there in a couple of seconds…"

"With a lot of flair and fanfare, take me to the Russo Lair." So how is my favorite niece doing?" Uncle Kelbo asked as he popped into the lair, only to find it was now just a freezer for the deli.

"Brrrrr. It's freezing here… in this freezer! Maybe my brother is doing some remodeling? Of course that would involve spending money so that's not likely…"

"I took a peek into the kitchen. My sister in law Maria was there. So _**I**_ will go elsewhere! Maybe Alex is in the living room." Kelbo pulled out his wand and cast a spell.

"Snap, Crackle, Boom! Take me to the Russo living room!"

A second later there was a big puff of smoke in the Russo's living room and Kelbo stepped out of it. He looked around. There was no one there, but the sound of music in one of the bedrooms caught his attention.

"Ha! I hear music only a girl would love. That must be Alex!"

He considered a spell to pop into her room but didn't want to surprise Alex if she was getting dressed.

"She is my niece after all. Besides the room isn't that far away. I could use the exercise."

He approached the door and knocked.

"Just a minute…"

The door opened and Kelbo saw no one there. Then he looked down and saw a little girl who resembled his niece Alex, but at an earlier age. Maybe she was a cousin…

"Sorry, kid. I was looking for my niece. Didn't mean to bother you…" He started to close the door on his way out when suddenly the little girl gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Kelbo!" the little girl squealed with joy. "You came! _**You finally came!**_"

"Alex? Is that you? You're so… so… tiny! What in the wizard world happened to you?"

"It's a long story. And it all started a year ago. And the first thing you need to know it that I am not Alex." The girl opened the door wider and Kelbo saw an even younger girl who bore an incredible resemblance to Alex Russo at a younger age.

"This is Alex. My sister. And I… she sighed. "I am Justin. Although everyone calls me Justina now. Max isn't here right now but you remember Maxine? When we accidentally change him into a little girl? He's her again. And we really need your help, or we will be stuck like this forever!"

Justina and Alex filled their uncle in on the events last year that had literally changed their lives.

"Wow! I really am not surprised that your parents would make you stay as little girls after you spelled yourselves that way. Maybe I shouldn't tell you this… What the heck! When Justin was born, your mom and dad were quite surprised. They had been expecting a daughter. They asked me to turn you into a girl, Justin, but I refused. It didn't seem fair to you. So your parents were quite pleased when Alex came along a little later and gave them the little girl they wanted so bad." Kelbo paused when Maxine knocked on the door and entered. She did not see Kelbo in the corner of the room.

"Hi, sisters. I just got back from shopping with Mom. I can't wait to show you the new bra that I got." Maxine started to unbutton her blouse when she saw her uncle sitting in the far corner of the room. "Oops! I didn't know you were visiting, Uncle Kelbo. It's so nice to see you again.!"

Uncle Kelbo took a deep breath and thought a minute. Now was as good a time as ever to tell them the rest. No more deep dark family secrets to cover up!

"Hi Max. Or is it Maxine? Anyway, I've been telling these two some family history and you, Max, will want to pay special attention to this next part. A few years later, after Alex was about three years old your father called me and asked me to cast a spell to assure they were going to have another daughter. I tried to say no, I really did. Do I look like a Wizard Doctor? No I am not. I just assumed they knew the gender when they asked me. How was I supposed to know that the baby to be was already a girl when I used a spell to change it's gender? I just did what they asked me to do. So they had Max instead. They said it didn't matter and I believed them at the time."

"But now, looking at you three little girls in front of me, I think that it really did bother them. Especially after Alex started to grow up and stopped being their little girl and became their rebellious teenaged daughter. So I can't really say I am surprised to see you all like this. I just wish I hadn't spent the last year vacationing on Venus. But the Venutian heat does the pores of the skin so much good. And the Venutian ladies really like earth guys with good pores."

"So I take it you are not happy with living the lives of little girls?" Kelbo asked his three nieces.

Alex answered first. "I only dislike the little part. I love being a girl! I just want to be my older self again, that's all. It's not fair that my little former brother Max gets to wear bras as Maxine and I have to wait a couple of years if I stay younger like this. I want to be the real me again!"

Justina spoke up next. "I was the one who called you to come help us Uncle Kelbo, so I guess that tells you that I want to be Justin again as well. I would be in college now with hot college guys - I mean girls - to date. I'm tired of dresses and makeup and all the rest of the female junk my mother makes me wear."

"Well I must say you do look pretty in that dress, Justin… a. Kelbo noted.

"Aw, thanks. I do try… oh no, there I go again. My female mind makes me say things I don't mean. Please, Uncle Kelbo, Change us back to normal again!"

"What about you, Maxine? Do you want to be Max again or are you happier as Maxine?"

"I've been a girl longer than Justin if you count the months I was under the spell that originally changed me into Maxine, so I am quite comfortable like this. And I like being able to sing! It's cool. Besides none of the girls in school are interested in Maxine, but at least a few liked the old Max. So Uncle Kelbo, if you really can change us all back, I think I'd like to be the boy version of me again. Make me Max again!"

"All righty, then. It's unanimous. You all want to look like you did a year ago before all this happened! You got it!" With all three young ladies voicing their approval, Uncle Kelbo cast a spell to change the girls back to their earlier lives and bodies.

"These three girls wish to be their younger selves again, so take them back to way back when!" Justina and Alex tried to stop Kelbo from finishing the poorly worded spell but it was too late. The die - and the spell - had already been cast.

There was a flash of lightning, and a crack of thunder, creating a lot of smoke that slowly dissipated. Kelbo looked around and was surprised. All three children were gone. Then Kelbo looked down. No, they were not gone…

They were indeed their younger selves. But now they were _infants!_

To be precise, they were now their daddy's little _baby_ girls!

Meanwhile, back in the living room, the front door opened..._ Daddy Russo just got home!_

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5 2nd Chances - The Conclusion!

A 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' fourth season story set after Maxine changed back into Max.

_Previously on __**Wizards - Daddy's Little Girls!**_

_The boys planned to take away Alex's often used advantage as the sole daughter in the family. So the boys cast spells to transform themselves into girls to compete with their sister Alex. Max changed back into Maxine. Justin transformed into Justina, a duplicate body of his sister Alex that he had once used to trick Harper into building a float for school. _

_Of course, Alex wouldn't let her brothers take away her being the favorite daughter that easily, and she retaliated by turning herself younger and even more cute! So Justina and Maxine did likewise… _

_But there was one small problem none of them had anticipated. The three girls were now too young to use magic! And to their shock, their parents loved the idea of having three little girls! Especially their father Jerry! _

_Stuck as little girls without their magic for the past year, the very youthful Russo little girls only remaining glimmer of hope seemed to be their Uncle Kelbo and his magic! So Kelbo finally showed up and cast a spell… _

_And if they could still talk, the three siblings would wish they had never asked him to do it!_

_The three Russo sisters were now infants!_

_In fact, hey were all still three now VERY little girls! Baby Girls!_

_Uncle Kelbo sure screwed up this time!_

_And now, the conclusion of…_

_**Wizards of Waverly Place:**_

_**Daddy's Little Girls!**_

_**Part Five: Even Littler Girls!**_

_**Written and edited by Caleb Jones**_

There was a sudden crackle of magical thunder and paranormal lightning as Kelbo cast his spell. He looked down in shock at three little baby girls crawling around where his three ten-to-twelve year old nieces had been standing.

"Oh boy, it looks like I did it again. Maybe I shouldn't have conjured up a duplicate to take all those spell-casting lessons for me back when I was a wizard in training…"

Being a confirmed bachelor, Kelbo really knew nothing about taking care of infants. The first time around when his brother Jerry's kids were babies, he had carefully managed to always arrive for a visit right AFTER all diapers had been changed. There wasn't a nurturing, motherly bone in Uncle Kelbo's body! These infants needed a woman's touch, not his! But luckily for the three babies in front of him, their Uncle Kelbo was a Wizard, and he could do something about that. He waved his wand and transformed into his secret identity of Shakira, because Kelbo figured that being a woman would better help him handle these three little infants!

In his place, and in her high heels and tight dress, suddenly stood the beautiful woman who occasionally toured the country and the world as the famous singer Shakira. No one except the Russo family knew that the beautiful Latina singer was none other than their goofy relative Kelbo! As Shakira, not only did he know how to sing and dance, but Kelbo also had no fear of infants and instinctively knew how to handle them - just like how he knew how to swim and breath underwater when he had turned himself into a seahorse on an earlier visit to his niece Alex. Wizard magic made it second nature to his new body.

Shakira/Kelbo picked up each baby, rocked them gently, and carefully placed the tiny tots on the bed in Justina's bedroom. She tucked them in and the girls, after the stress of becoming tired infants, fell asleep right away. Task swiftly completed, Shakira was about to change back into Kelbo when there was a knock on the door. His brother Jerry, the father of the three little girls, entered the bedroom.

Standing before Jerry Russo in six inch high heels was a beautiful woman who could turn the head of any red-blooded male in her presence. She wore a very short, barely there dress that was perfect for a stadium performance. But it was not what Jerry had expected to see in his little daughter Justina's bedroom.

"My eyes are up here, fella." the beautiful and busty Shakira told the stunned red-blooded man staring at the cleavage exposed by the low cut dress she wore in her concerts. It was rather awkward that the man admiring her stunning figure was also her brother Jerry Russo.

"It's me, _Kelbo, _Jerry! Your probably wondering why I am here, and why I am Shakira again. To answer part of that, I know I promised no more being Shakira after getting stuck switching back and forth without control last year, but how could I let Shakira's multitudes of fans be disappointed by never seeing her in concert anymore. Obviously, I couldn't! So I still tour as her once in a while. As to the second part, I came here today to help your children… Did you know they were stuck by a spell as little girls?" Shakira's brother was speechless, so she took that as no. "But, and I know that this is quite hard to believe, my spell to fix their problem seems to have backfired."

She carefully stepped aside in her high heels and showed Jerry what - and _who_ - was in the bed! Jerry stared at the three little infants with shock. A big smile grew on his face as Jerry realized…

"Justina, Maxine and Alexandra? Is that really you? You are so… so… so _CUTE__! _Wait right here Kelbo. And for Wizards sake, change back into my brother! All of that jiggling you are doing is… confusing."

Jerry left the room, went down the stairs, and ran into the Deli.

His wife, the beautiful Theresa Russo, was giving a customer a to-go order and their change.

"Theresa! Theresa! Let the help take over the register for a while. You _have_ to see what's upstairs in Justina's bedroom!" He took his wife's hand and nearly dragged her up the stairs.

"Slow down, Jerry. You are acting like you've seen a ghost! Theresa informed her husband.

"Believe me Theresa, you _WANT _to rush to see this! You will thank me for dragging you up here!" He opened the door to the bedroom and let Theresa enter first. She gasped, turned, and slapped Jerry in the face!

"You bring another woman into our home and you expect me to _thank_ you?" She started to slap him again.

Jerry reached out and grabbed her wrist before her palm hit his face again.

"What woman?" He peeked into the bedroom and saw that his brother was still in his Shakira form. "Oh… _THAT_ woman." Her hand began to target his face again…

"Honey. that's _not _a woman! Wait! I mean she obviously _is _a woman but she's really my brother Kelbo! You remember Shakira last year? Kelbo kept changing into her? That woman is my brother!"

"You expect me to believe such feeble excuse, Jerry? Kelbo stopped becoming Shakira _last year__! _So who is this _hussy _of yours?" Theresa raised her hand to slap the home-wrecking female. But when the woman turned around, Theresa saw the beautiful face of Shakira! Which meant her husband was right, and her brother-in-law Kelso was back. And Theresa wasn't sure which of those two things was the worse of the two! Her husband actually being right for once seemed like an impossibility! On second thought, Theresa realized Kelbo being back was _always_ the worse thing that could happen!

Uncle Kelbo started to explain what he could to his sister-in-law. But Theresa caught sight of the movement of a tiny little arm and saw an adorable infant attached to it!

"Oh. My. GOD! Where did this baby come from? And look, Jerry! There are two _more_ of them! They are so CUTE! Can we keep them, Jerry?"

"Of course we can keep them, Theresa. Don't you recognize them? They are our three little girls!"

"What? It can't be true! But… it is! It really is! I can see it in their sweet, tiny faces! How is this possible?" Theresa asked her husband but automatically looking at her brother-in-law. There it was! A guilty look on Kelbo's beautiful Shakira face. "Will you please change back to normal, Kelbo? I can't talk to you with you looking like a superstar singer…"

'And it doesn't help any that you become a better looking woman than I do.' Theresa thought to herself.

While Kelbo pulled out his wand and tried to remember a spell to change back, the parents of the three little infants admired their children. Just one look at the three infant girls and they went crazy - crazy in love, that is, with their three baby girls!

"I want to keep them this way, Jerry! We will get a chance to correct the mistakes both we and they made the first time around. Especially those we made with Alex! But how did they get so young without magic, and why is Shakira here in our home… _again?"_

As Jerry catches her up to speed on the recent changes, Kelbo finally recalled the reverse Shakira spell and headed back to the bedroom to change back into his normal rotund body again. Before he can open his pretty, red lip-stick covered mouth to speak the spell, he overhears his brother and sister-in-law planning how to keep their children as infants and re-raise them again. Not that them doing that was his concern, but to do it meant his nephews and niece's personalities would effectively be overwritten and erased like an old VHS tape. Jerry and Theresa might be okay with that, but he wasn't. He had promised Justina he would help them change back to normal, and help them he _would!_

"My three nieces are counting on me…" He muttered to himself with Shakira's beautiful singing voice, and then Kelbo cast a very familiar, slightly modified spell he had used at least a thousand times before to undo his many prior spells gone bad.

"Undo, undo, undo the spell… no longer infants, make them all twelve!" There was another flash of a bright light. The spell reversed his earlier magic and changed the three little Russo sibling infants back into three preteen girls again.

But then Kelbo noticed a small problem! Theresa and Jerry vanished and in their place stood two more pre-teen girls! Now suddenly there are five teenaged girls all demanding one thing…

"Kelbo, _do _something!"

If you have ever had five young ladies yelling at you at the same time, there is only one thing you can do. That's right. Give them what they want! Unable to tell the difference, Kelbo cast yet one more spell… And he knew this one had better be the _right_ one! Thinking harder than he had ever thought before, Kelbo gracefully moved his sexy Latina body into the room and 'Shakira' sang a well phrased spell!

"Now is now, and when is when! Make everyone in this room their original age and gender again."

There was a huge cloud of transformational magic smoke and… POOF!

Justin stepped out of the cloud and he was nineteen and male again. Max followed behind him and he was sixteen and a boy again. Max and Justin looked at each other, down at their own bodies, and both shouted out "Yes!" They high-fived each other. "I invented that, you know." Max said to his older brother with a smile.

Next, Alex walked out of the cloud. She was a beautiful eighteen year old girl again! She dusted the cloud of smoke off herself with a few coughs from all the smoke .

"Thank goodness _that_ is over. Any longer and I would have had to have my diaper changed! It feels so good to be _ME _again!" She hugged herself and then went over to her brothers and hugged them as well. "I'm even happy to see you two lunkheads again!"

Theresa walked out of the cloud next and she was her older self again. She appeared to be a little disappointed. Alex greeted her mother and notices a frown on her mother's face.

"What's wrong Mom? Sad that we aren't your little girls anymore?" Justin and Max also wanted to know the answer to that question.

"No. It really was wonderful to have my babies back again, but I heard your comment about diapers and realize that I'd have to be the one to change all those diapers again! So no, I am quite happy to have you back to normal again, Mija. And that goes for you too, boys. I will certainly miss my three little girls, but I think I missed my boys even more! Welcome back!"

Justin, Alex and Max all surrounded their uncle, shaking hands with him and hugging him. Kelbo welcomed them all back with a big smile. Even Theresa. His spell had also changed him back from being Shakira so there was plenty of him to hug.

"Now that everyone is back to normal, I have a Wizard birthday party to go to. Merlin is turning two thousand years old at the stroke of midnight. My work here is obviously done! So goodbye for now, all." Before he could wave his wand, Alex ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the save, Uncle Kelbo!" With a blush on his face, Kelbo waved his wand and vanished.

Alex looked around. She didn't see her father.

"I hope Daddy isn't mad about us not being his little girls anymore…"

"Speaking of whom, where _**is**_ your father?" Her mother asked.

A twelve year old girl comes into the room from the kitchen with a half eaten tortilla in her little hands.

"I'm right here!" their father said with his little girl voice. "What did I miss? Hey! How come you are all back to normal?"

The three kids and their mother laughed and laughed. And then they laughed again!

Justin said… "Well Dad, it looks like your desire to have 'Daddy's little girls' around was stronger than Uncle Kelbo's magic spell to change you back was. But don't worry. Once we restart the family magic power source, I think I can change you back. It shouldn't take more that a month or so to fully recharge our powers and our wands. Meanwhile you just look pretty and enjoy being your very own 'Daddy's Little Girl!"

"I'm sure you will love it just as much as we did, Daddy." Alex said, as she and her two brothers all burst out laughing.

Their mother looked at Jerry and pinched his cheeks. "You know Jerry, we'll have to give you a girls name until you change back. I guess you are Geraldine for now. And I saw the perfect dress to match those beautiful eyes of yours, Jerry… I mean Geraldine! Come on, 'daughter'. Let's go shopping!" his wife said as she dragged Geraldine off to the mall.

Their father, the little girl, looked back at his children, and mouthed one word.

"_Help!" _

_But they were too busy laughing to notice!_

**_The End!_**


End file.
